Pitch Perfect: Total Drama Edition
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: Freshman, Gwen Mitchell, is starting her first year of college at Barden University. With her father as a professor at the school, he encourages her daughter to find a place where she fits in. Being the last clique that she thought she would turn to, Gwen seems to find herself fitting in with the all female laughing stalk of acapella-and maybe finding a little romance along the way


**Hey, just a quick little author's note. I feel bad for not posting anything in a while, and I just watched the movie Pitch Perfect yesterday and I love it. So, I wanted to make a parody of it! It would be like the movie but I'm probably going to change it up a bit to fit the personality of the characters more. And, of course, use some of my own dialogue.**

The Cast List

Beca- **Gwen**

Jesse- **Duncan**

Aubrey- **Courtney**

Chloe- **Bridgette**

Fat Amy- My O.C.-**Autumn**

Benji- **Cody**

Lily- **Beth**

Cynthia-Rose-** LeShawna**

Bumper- **Alejandro**

Tommy- **Harold**

Staci- **Lindsay**

Donald- **Justin**

Kimmy- **Eva**

Gail- female commentator for ICCAs-**Blainley**

John- male commentator for ICCAs-**Josh**

Luke-** Scott**

- **Mike**

**Heather** (will play the senior Bella in the beginning of the movie that is mean and sings the first solo in 'The Sign'. I don't think she has a name.)

**Geoff**- not a traditional character from the movie, but I'm adding him as Bridgette's love interest.

So without further ado, here is the fist chapter. Italics mean they're singing.

_"Please don't stop the… please don't stop the… please don't stop the music."_

The only sound that flooded the Barden Bellas' eardrums was the sound of rambunctious applause. Of course, only for the one and only defending champions, the Barden Treblemakers.

Heather Chan peered her head from behind the plum colored curtains, to observe her long time rivals. Each year, it was the same thing. If they were lucky, the Bellas would make it to the Finals, but always receive second place prize. Runner up! From Heather's point of view, second place was just a nicer way of saying, first loser. And that was unacceptable, especially in her success demanding family.

Bridgette Beale swiftly rushed out of her dressing room, all decked out in the traditional Bella uniform- a white, silky blouse, navy blue button up jacket, short navy blue skirt, and black to navy blue heels. A light blue, and yellow scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. Backstage to where her fellow group members were waiting for their turn in the spotlight, Bridgette attempted to join the group unnoticed to the fact that she was running late.

But, of course, Heather's hawk like observation said otherwise. The Asian whipped her head around to be in the presence of the blonde. Her raven colored eyes drilled a hole into Bridgette's soul.

"Where were you?" her voice was demanding.

"Well," the blonde began, her right hand flying to her neck, "I…"

"You know what," Heather pronounced, placing two tanned hands in front of her, "it doesn't matter. We're on in five minutes."

Heather paused to take note of an incorrection on Bridgette's uniform. The uniform was their pride, their dignity, and it was soiled upon the surfer girl's slim frame.

Heather approached her, her nimble fingers shooting up to her neck, and adjusting her scarf.

"Bridgette just look at you you're a mess, you're unfocused, you're unreliable, and your breath smells like egg… all the time." She concluded as she finished up properly tying up the scarf.

"I can't believe the Bellas are being passed on to you slut bags after we graduate."

The determined girl turned to face one of the current Sophomores of the group.

"Just don't F up your solo Courtney, or we are going to be ruined."

Courtney's features became serious as she looked Heather right into the eye.

"I won't disappoint you Heather. As my dad always said, "If you're not here to win, then don't show up at all."

Heather plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, really?" Surprised by the joy in her voice, Courtney smiled and vigorously shook her head.

"Well, has your dad ever told you to shut up?" Heather's smile dropped, returning to the recurring scowl on her face.

The still confident Brunette seemed unfazed to the insincerity of the comment, and turned to look at her blonde friend, and future co-captain of the Bellas. Her lazy, green, olive colored eyes, shimmered with uncertainty.

Lifting a free mocha colored hand, she placed it comfortably on the blonde's shoulder.

Their eyes met, and a smile tugged on Bridgette's features.

"Just think about it, as soon Heather and her posse graduate this year, the faith of the Bellas will be in our hands." Courtney gave a toothy grin and slightly giggled, as Bridgette returned the reaction.

"Alright ladies. We're on in 30 seconds. Everyone put your hands in now." The group of ten girls, swiftly made a circle amongst them, and threw one hand, left or right, into the show circle.

"Ready, one, two…"

"Ahh…." the group all sang together. The sound deeply resembled a group of angels singing together in an alluring harmony.

"And now, please welcome to the stage, the Barden Bellas."

Applause erupted throughout the crowd as the all female acapella group entered the spotlight.

Blainley Abernath-McKadden, and Josh Smith began commenting on the group.

"Well Josh, seems like another group from Barden University." Blainely started.

"Yes Blainely. Actually the Barden Bellas are the first ever and only all girl acapella group to ever make it to the Finals."

"True, in fact, a great conflict for female acapella groups in hitting the low notes which can easily become a variety problem in the judging department."

Josh cracked a small smile. "Let's see how they do."

The group all positioned themselves on the stage, their right hand on their hips and their hair pulled neatly into a bun.

Heather grinned and pulled a circular harmonica from her pocket. She blew into the device, playing a single note, and the group began to play the opening instrumental to 'The Sign' originally made famous by the band Ace of Base.

_"I, I gotta new life. You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad. How could a person like me care for you? Why do I bother, when you're not the one for me. Is enough enough?"_ Heather sang, a fake smile once again taking over her features.

The choreography still went on as Heather linked arms with Courtney and walked in a 360 degree angle. Courtney glanced at Bridgette as it was evident that her solo was coming up. In courage, Bridgette winked at her, as if to tell her that it was alright.

_"I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes and I am happy now, living without you. I've left you all alone. I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I…"_ Courtney expressed.

The whole world seemed to come to a halt as Courtney blew red, revolting chunks in front of the stage. Everyone was watching, the audience, the commentators, this was even being broadcasted on national television. The puke landed all over the first row of the auditorium. In embarrassment, the brunette watched their disgusted reactions. They screamed, they cursed, and ran out of the auditorium.

Courtney frowned in embarrassment and shakily stood back up to face the crowd.

They were speechless and most gave her abhorred looks as if she was some kind of freak show.

She turned back to look at the Bellas. They were frozen, speechless so to say. Even Bridgette was fresh out of any positive reaction. She couldn't even imagine the look of pure hatred on Heather's face.

Without any other reasonable option, she did what any other teenage girl would do in this situation.

She ran.

Off the stage and out the doors with tears of deep regret and humiliation.


End file.
